Vale la pena
by La viuda de Fred
Summary: NO es SLASH! Pensamientos de Harry despues de ver los recuerdo de Snape en el pensadero y combersacion con Ginny antes de irse a enfrentar a Voldemort.HP GW Fic dedicado a Good-couples!


**NO** soy rubia, **NO** soy millonaria, **NO** tengo hijos ni estoy casada y **NUNCA** podría tener una mente tan asombrosa como la de J. para idear todo un mundo. Entonces, ¿porqué alguien pensaría que soy ella?

_**NOTA: **_Este fic se lo dedico a Good-couples y a mi prima Alexa que AMA a Snape.

**

* * *

****Vale la pena**

* * *

"_El mundo no esta dividido entre buenas personas y mortifagos"_ le había dicho Sirius alguna vez. Eso Harry Potter no lo había tenido tan claro como en ese momento.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que _EL_, precisamente _EL, _respetaría y estimaría a Severus Snape, hubiera pensado que a esa persona le dieron el peor beso (1).

Pero ahora, en ese preciso momento, se da cuenta que ese hombre al cual llevaba odiando desde los once años no era lo que Sirius, su padre, el o el resto del mundo pensaba; y si llegaba a salir vivo de esta -cosa que dudaba- se encargaría de decírselo a todos. Decirles que Severus Snape era uno de los hombres mas valientes que existieron y existirían en el mundo y que el fue lo suficientemente astuto e inteligente para poder engañar al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, como había dicho Dumbledore _"Darle a Voldemort lo que parecen datos valiosos mientras le ocultas lo esencial es un trabajo que no le confiaría a nadie mas que a ti." _Y ahora entiende porque Albus Dumbledore había confiado tan ciegamente en Snape sin impórtale lo que todos le decían y sonriendo siempre con esa mirada que hacia preguntarse que sabia el que no quería decirte.

Y lo entendía. Entendía la razón por la que Snape siempre había sido así, entendía que lo odiara a el y a su padre y también entendía que el amor de Snape por Lily Evans era lo suficientemente grande para proteger al hijo de su peor enemigo duran todos esos años, sin que el siquiera se percatara de este hecho.

Porque ¿Quien no odiaría a la persona que te quito a tu amada? ¿Quién no odiaría a al que te molesto desde el primer día? ¿Quién, díganle quien podría perdonar tan fácil a alguien que le dio siete años de vergüenzas, pleitos y bromas? ¿Y quien podría olvidar a su amor? Sin embargo, no todos podrían dejar de lado su odio y proteger lo único que te queda del amor, no todos serian tan valientes para sacrificarse por la memoria de una persona querida, no todos pondrían al fuego a un amigo solo porque este fuera su deseo y no todos seguirían las ordenes de alguien que esta muerto solo por el recuerdo del amor que le tenias. _Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si Ginny se hubiera ido con Malfoy-_ pensó mientras le pedía a Dios que eso no sucediera, porque entonces o se mataba el o mataba a Malfoy, aunque no podría hacerlo por su pronta –y segura- muerte.

Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras iba a su encuentro con Voldemort de pronto percibió un irresistible olor a flores y vio una cabellera de fuego. Miro a donde estaba Ginny. Cuando le paso por al lado (bajo la capa) pensó en tener un ultimo momento con ella y que ese fuera su ultimo recuerdo feliz, porque el sabia que no iban a tener otro, que ella no iba a tener otro como ese.

Saco la mano de la capa y la puso sobre el delicado hombro. Sintió como ella se puso tensa al sentir el contacto.

-Ginny-susurro.

-Harry-dijo ella aun de espaldas, y pudo percibir la tristeza, alegría, esperanza y el miedo en su voz, aunque eso ultimo casi no se noto. Ginny se paro y lentamente se fue volteando dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el la cubría con la capa -Harry…- repitió ella y el sonrió al escuchar su nombre en esos labios.

Despacio, muy despacio, se fue acercando a ella hasta no quedar ni un centímetro entre ellos. Y poniendo una mano en su barbilla y otra en si cintura, la beso queriendo expresar todo lo que sentía por ella, todo lo que la había extrañado y que daría todo por ella.

Era un beso agridulce, asi era como sabia el beso de despedida y sabia que ella lo sabia, como también sabia que al irse le partiría el corazón o que le costaría infiernos separarse de ella-mas que ahora- si no rompía ese ultimo beso. Por eso separo sus labios de los de ella y la miro a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Este será el ultimo, cierto?- susurro ella, y el sonrío de nuevo. Amaba la forma en que entendía lo que quería decirle sin decírselo.

-Si- susurro también. Y sintió el suspiro de Ginny (aun no se habían separado)

-Sabes que no habrá otro, verdad?-

Esa confesión le alivio y asusto al mismo tiempo. No quería que Ginny viviera en su memoria. Quería que se casara y tuviera hijos aunque no sea con el, por mucho que le doliera. Quería que ella fuera feliz aunque no fuera con el.

-Lo se, aunque no me agrada- ella frunció el seño.

-No te agrada la idea de que nunca te olvidare?-sonrió ante eso.

-No, lo que no me agrada es que vivas en el pasado. Deseo que seas feliz, Ginny. No importa si no es conmigo-

-Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti, no Potter?- Respondió ella.

-Malos hábitos nunca desparecen- río el, mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Te amo- dijo ella y cinto que algo húmedo caía en su hombro.

-Yo también- y fue en ese momento que dudo, dudo en irse y pensó en echar a todos y a todo a la basura y escaparse con ella. Pero-lamentablemente- sabía que no era lo suficientemente egoísta para hacerlo… y ella también lo sabía. –Hay algo que quiero que te quedes- dijo sacando un anillo de su bolsillo y poniéndolo sobre la mano de Ginny.

-Esto es…-

-Es el anillo de compromiso de mi madre- dijo el y vio como Ginny habría los ojos.- quiero que te lo quedes, para que no me olvides. De todos modos si la situación no fuera esta, te lo hubiese dado en unos años más.

-Como puedes pensar que yo te puedo olvidar?-

-Como pudiste pensar tu que me iba a meter con una Veela amándote a ti?- dijo Harry recordando el día de su cumpleaños.

-Era una posibilidad-

-Si claro, la misma posibilidad de que tu me olvides-

-Ósea, no existe-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Exacto- rió el, la ultima risa que Ginny escucharía de el, de eso estaba seguro.-Ya es hora-

De repente la sonrisa de Ginny desapareció. Ella asintió y dejo que el les quitara la capa.

-Ginny-la llamo mientras sacaba una botellita con las memorias vistas hace solo un rato- una última cosa. Toma este recuerdo, velo con Ron y Hermione, y asegúrense de que todos sepan la verdad-

-Que verdad?-pregunto confundida.

-Solo velo y lo sabrás (2)-Se dio la vuelta cuando ella asintió.

Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, una de la que no saldría vivo. Pero valía la pena, la valía por Ginny; la valía por Ron y Hermione; la valía por sus padres Sirius y Remus; la valía por los Weasley; por sus compañeros y amigos; por Dumbledore y los profesores; por Doby; por todos aquellos que habían dado su vida por la paz; por los que aun seguían luchando y ahora, por un hombre que nunca pensó que estimara como ahora lo hace, por Severus Snape.

_

* * *

__(1) Para los que no entendieron me refería al beso del dementor._

_(2) Harry no le dio a Ginny la memoria completa solo la parte desde que Snape acepta pasar al lado de Dumbledore. Pienso que el no hubiera dicho la partes muy personales de Snape._

_

* * *

__MI PRIMER FIC!!!! =D =D 3 3_

_Estoy muuuyyy emocionada!! =D_

_Ok, la parte de Harry y Ginny NO pensaba ponerla tan larga, pero no pude resistirme. ME ENCATAN LOS HP×GW!!! _

_Se que estarán pensando por mi nombre que porque en el mi primer fic no esta Fred, bueno es que el fic que yo tenia pensado SI tenia a Fred pero luego surgió esto y bueno… que puedo hacer?_

_También se que párese que estoy defendiendo a Snape en TODO lo que hizo, pero yo no pienso como parece y tampoco es que piense en James como el malo de la película, pero quería poner esto desde la perspectiva de Snape y creo que Harry debió de pensarlo así cuando salio del pensadero o asómenos eso._

_De hecho, yo odiaba a Snape hasta que supe la verdad y entonces no me cayo TAN mal. _

_PORFAVOR, PORFA, PORFA, POOOORFAAA DEJEN SUS OPINIONES!!!!_

_NO ME INTERESA SI LO ODIARON O SI ME QUIEREN MATAR POR MIS OCURRENCIAS, PERO PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!!!!!!_

_Si, se que sueno desesperada, pero por favor! _

_Mi meta es llegar a un comentario!!! _

_**P.D. **__GOOD-CUOPLES GRACIAS POR AYUDARME!!!!!_


End file.
